


Creciendo

by FriiartyW



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriiartyW/pseuds/FriiartyW
Summary: Después del viaje a San Lorenzo (The Joungle Movie Spoilers) y que ambos pudiesen confesar mutuamente sus sentimientos, la aventura más grande Arnold y Helga comenzará ahora. El crecer.





	Creciendo

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, amé la pelicula completamente y no pude esperar para escribir. Es mi primer fic de esta pareja, ojalá es guste. Siganme en FB https://www.facebook.com/Friiartyw/ :) y si tienen alguna sugerencia, no olviden mencionarla, recuerden que sus comentarios me animan a escribir más.

_Aun no puedo creerlo._

_Han pasado ya dos años y él sigue a mi lado._

_Con su estúpida y linda sonrisa, con su cabello más largo y más desordenado. Con esos ojos que parece que solo me miran a mí._

_No es que me importe realmente, porque sé que es verdad. Me lo ha dicho ya muchas veces, que solo tiene ojos para mí.  A veces creo que solo es agradecimiento por ayudarle a recuperar a sus padres, pero cuando trato de alejarme por ello o tengo dudas, el trae su estúpida cabeza de balón conmigo para recordarme que, efectivamente, me agradece todo lo que hice por él, pero sobre todo por la forma en que lo he amado todos estos años._

* * *

 

  – ¿Helga? – Susurra acercándose a la rubia quien guardaba un diario rosa rápidamente en su mochila.   
  – Cabez… Arnold. – Se corrigió, ya tenían 14 años, ya tenía que dejar de llamarlo por apodos. O simplemente tratarlo como su novio y no como que a veces lo quería y a veces no. Los impulsos por molestar habían disminuido hacía un año atrás  
  – Me alegra que estés de buen humor. – El rubio tomó su mano, y entrelazó los dedos. Helga solía quitarle la mano, pero Arnold apretaba un poco el agarre para que no lo hiciera. A veces funcionaba, a veces ella encontraba la forma de escabullirse.

Y es que aun no estaba acostumbrada a un amor correspondido. A pesar de que el inicio del 6to grado en la Ps 118 ya todos sabían que eran novios, como lo eran Phoebe y Gerald, ella era más reservada. Aun le decía apodos durante todo el año. Sin embargo ya no lo amenazaba y de vez en cuando le lanzaba papeles a la cabeza. Arnold se reía porque sabía que ella solamente quería llamar su atención, pues cuando él volteaba, ella se sonrojaba bastante y se escondía detrás de un libro.

Y así fue durante los siguientes dos años hasta que llegaron al momento exacto donde estaban, caminando de la mano a sus asignaturas. Ambos físicamente habían cambiado más. Olga con la excusa de que Arnold visitaba todos los días a Helga, quería que se arreglara un poco más, que dejara esas coletas que no le venían bien. El moño por nada del mundo se lo quería quitar. Así que encontró la forma de cambiarlo por un gran moño en la cabeza para usarlo como dos pequeños a cada trenza que ahora colgaba por cada hombro. Su uniceja había cambiado por dos cejas. Aun era muy frondosas, a veces Harold las comparaba como las de una famosa modelo y por su parte, Helga le proporcionaba un gran puñetazo en la cara. Por su parte el chico había crecido varios centímetros más, incluso era uno o dos centímetros más altos que la rubia. Su espalda se había anchado un poco y los músculos de sus brazos a penas eran visibles y su voz, su voz fue lo que más cambio de todo. Ahora era un poco más gruesa, aun que a veces se le salían algunos gallos, producto aun de los cambios hormonales que estaba pasando.

  – ¿Sabes? Nuevamente soñé con el viaje a San Lorenzo.

  – ¿De verdad? Pensé que habías dejado de hacerlo…

–Lo sé, yo también, pero no sé, supongo que es porque se acerca nuevamente el aniversario de cuando salvamos a mis padres… y bueno…

 – Si dices que es nuestro aniversario, te golpearé.

 – Vamos Helga… Fue ese día también cuando…

 – Basta cabeza de balón. – Se sonrojó hasta las orejas tratando de esconderse en su casillero que acababa de abrir, sacando sus libros. – Debes regresarme mi mano, necesito todos mis libros.

 – Sabes que puedo llevarlos por ti.

 – Deja de ser tan caballeroso. –El rubio bajó un poco la cabeza, pero ella suspiró rendida y le robó un beso a los labios – No quiero abusar del mejor chico del mundo.

 – Bien, pero en la siguiente clase te ayudaré.

La rubia sonrió hacia él y caminando hacia la clase de Química, Phoebe y Gerald ya estaban en el salón, por supuesto la joven asiática se levanto justo en el momento que la rubia cruzó la puerta.

 – Helga, por aquí! – Con un beso en los labios se despidió del moreno y se sentó en uno de los lugares preferidos de Helga. La parte de atrás en una esquina. Por suerte compartían el escritorio las dos chicas.

Para el Rubio le pareció un gran detalle el como la relación de su mejor amigo con la mejor amiga de su novia iba funcionando y creciendo. Miró a su propia novia que ya había sentadose con su amiga y sonrió a sí mismo. Tal vez su relación no era tan cariñosa cuando estaban alrededor de la gente, pues la rubia no era quién dejaba ver sus sentimientos con facilidad. Pero cuando estaban solos o en una cita, ella podía ser la más romántica y detallista. Incluso más que él cuando se trataba de fechas especiales.

  – ¿Cómo te sientes en este nuevo año con Pataki? ¿Listo para dejarla?

  – Gerald…

  – Lo sé, solo bromeo. – Lo saludó con su siempre típico saludo de amistad y se sentó a su lado – Sé que ya ha pasado mucho, pero sigo sin acostumbrarme a verlos juntos. Ella sigue siendo malvada conmigo.

  – Solo porque lo eres con ella.

  – Bueno, no importa. Si quiero casarme con Phoebe tendré que soportarla por siempre amigo!

  – Y si ella se casa conmigo, será el doble de siempre. – Arnold sonrió de oreja a oreja de tan solo pensar en ello.

 

Giró la cabeza sobre su hombro un poco para encontrarse con la chica que hablaba muy animadamente con su mejor amiga a cerca de las luchas y de cómo ahora sabía un movimiento nuevo que emplearía para las clases de lucha a las que se había inscrito.

  – Y cambiando de tema… – Ella sonrió cuando sintió la mirada de su amado y este mismo se volteó algo avergonzado. – ¿Cómo vas con el cabello de cepillo?

  – Muy bien, la verdad Gerald es el...

  – Mejor novio del mundo. Lo sé pequeña –Le revolvió un poco el cabello a la joven asiática quien soltó una pequeña risita – La verdad, es que me alegra tanto que al final, todo saliera tan bien. Aun que, un no me lo creo sabes?

  – ¿A qué te refieres?

  – Ya sabes, es solo que…. Todo es tan perfecto, y todo va tan bien, y ¡Agh! – Literalmente al hacer aquel sonido se había acostado en su pupitre cubriéndose la cabeza con ambas manos – Siento que no lo merezco Phoebs… A veces es tan abrumador saber que cuando salgo por las mañanas, ya no debo irme sola, porque él está ahí. O cuando hay luchas, ya no tengo que rogarle a mi padre por algo de atención, porque Arnold me invita primero. Las cenas familiares ya no es Miriam dormida y Bob gritando al televisor… Ahora soy yo en casa del cabezón, cenando con su familia…. No estoy acostumbrara. ¿Crees que estoy mal?

 – Helga… Claro que no. – Comprensiva, la pelinegra le acomodo una de las trenzas que se habían desaliñado un poco – Esto es completamente nuevo para ti, pero veras que poco a poco te comenzarás a acostumbrar a ello. Tranquila.

* * *

 

_Y quizá Phoebs tiene razón.  Solo tenía que acostumbrarme, además ya había esperado tantos años porque él correspondiera mis sentimientos, era mi turno el poder abrirme y poder ser la novia que el mereciera._

_Pero entonces, fue cuando los problemas comenzaron._

* * *

 

 _–_ Chicos, conozcan a su nuevo compañero. Samuel.

Un joven de cabello castaño, alto y con aspecto de chico rudo entró a la clase, se sentó en uno de los escritorios al lado de las dos mejores amigas y miró a Helga unos minutos, sonrió para si mismo y entonces la clase comenzó.


End file.
